villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:MajinAbura
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Vergilse3zb2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferno Pendragon (Talk) 07:58, February 24, 2010 RE: fixed it - if you wish to edit the template again it can be found here: Template:Dragon Ball Villains If you know more details about Stavros Garkos and/or other villains from the series "Hurricanes", then I'd be glad to have your help. And my tvdotcom counterpart, Luiz4200 would be glad as well if you know episodes from after "Hurricane Hooligans"Luiz48 16:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Although Deathwalker already said this I would like to thank you for all the work you have put into your articles, it really shows - it's nice to see someone who obviously takes pride in their work and I hope you continue your work as it is impressive so far.. if you need help or just want to talk feel free to drop me a line on my talkpage Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 03:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: oh, you created the category? sorry about that - I've restored it now.. truth is I've been deleting categories due to a lot of trolling attempts by people lately and your one got caught in the line of fire: however since its not offending anyone I've restored it.. was a case of "friendly fire" which hopefully won't happen again Inferno Pendragon 05:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Villains vs. Villain Groups Concerning the whole deal with the Five Fingers of Poison, there are pages concerning Villainous organizations, which link to pages describing the individual villains themselves. Team Rocket is an example. Sorry for not responding sooner, but I've been... preoccupied. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 17:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) some thing is weird with my profile... someone else edited my file while i was editing it. you don't think it might be one of those internet trolls do ya?? Welcoming other users In all actuality, when a new user joins, the wiki randomly selects an admin to "welcome" them and offer them more advice if needed. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 04:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember when you became an admin, but I think I made you an admin... You are one, by the way, I just checked. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 09:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListGroupRights also since you are an admin I believe you should be aware that Venage237 has been removing Deletion tags from pages, I put this on another admins page but figured you should know as well 17:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Meredith Blake: Femme Fatale? Are you counting Meredith Blake as "Femme Fatale" because of the reason she wanted to marry Nick Parker (which is to get her hands on his money) or because she finally threatened to send the twins off to Switzerland? Interstate2011 18:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) All right, fine. Oh, okay. I see what you mean. Interstate2011 02:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Malygos Well, what i wanted to was just to ask whether Malygos is bad or not. After all, it was only in the end that he turned mad, but until then, he was a loyal protector. Yes, he is an antagonist, but still, is he villain or.....? To understand Malygos, I shall help explain some Warcraft lore to assist you. During the War of the Ancients, Neltharion convinced the rest of the Dragon Aspects to channel their power into the Dragon Soul to combat the Burning Legion. After killing thousands of demons, he turned on the other Aspects which killed several blue dragons along with Sindragosa, Malygos's beloved consort. After that incident, Malygos went into madness for ten milleniums and when he broke out he saw how arcane users were misusing their magic. Before a decision could be made on what to do, Malygos merely had many mages captured starting the Nexus War. Though he had good intentions, he was also rearranging the arcane ley-lines across Azeroth to the Eye of Eternity to send all the Arcane magic in Azeroth to the Twisting Nether. While he believed he was helping, it was clear his madness was not truly gone so the Red, Bronze and Green dragonflights were forced to oppose him before all magic left Azeroth forever. Adventurers were then forced to kill him. Alexstraza said she was left with no choice. So to clarify, Malygos is a villain with a very tragic past. DisneyVillain 01:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Iscariot Can you help me add all the Iscariot members I really need help on this. Gamm Venom 567 Iscariot again Just read the manga and tell me what you know Work at hellsing I already work for Hellsing.wikia I made a few edits Gamma Venom 567 Another Troll Please do us all a favor and bounce this idiot: User_talk:166.137.137.180 Moleman 9000'' 05:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC)'' VFH If you haven't noticed, I've been away for quite some time, so I haven't watched this one wiki like I usually did. Since this month is at end, let's just wait the next month then we may update that. Welcome to your doom! 14:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) i just have a book on all of kirby.....i dont mean to be rude by editing your page but i felt like i needed to contribute. thanks, alot, like alot, very alot....wait, that doesn't make sence.... oh well. victim of ResonX (Cries softly) please help me, ResonX is being mean to me by saying my work is bad and trying to get my contributions removed! please tell him to stop! (CRIES OUT LOUD!) although I should not really be involved as an admin I think I'll just add something since I believe it is more important than the deletion controversy - Reson made personal remarks to do with autism which I believe was inappropriate, of course since I was not the one recieving the comments I can not claim bullying other than what I saw 22:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm aware of this and have left Reson a strong message - in regards to the artciles my position has always been if it is on Youtube with valid links it counts as a valid Internet Villain, quality is subjectiive and when it comes to Youtube (to be frank) quality does not even come into the equation as most of it is "troll pasta" or similar (in short nonsense, but if it amuses some - let them be) Inferno Pendragon 23:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) go right ahead - I'd wait for the other admins but I don't see why they'd object considering the really obvious flamewar that just occured: if other users object and do so with more rational approaches we can reconsider Inferno Pendragon 23:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) on a side-note however if we ever have a user making any content to do with Kai Lan delete on sight - it is a troll who causes no end of trouble and would probably delight in using something like this as a chance to create spam Inferno Pendragon 23:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ..actually I'm going to delete the articles.. Snakewhip just awoke me to a horrible realization I hadn't thought of.. sorry for the spam Inferno Pendragon 00:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) problem is.. we've both been trolled.. horribly.. ths guy is the same guy who spammed us before.. I was too blind to see it until Snakewhip pointed it out Inferno Pendragon 00:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) My reply: WAIT! i'm not Walter Hegdehog! i don't even know who he is! My name's Erik Igmar Duran! see my blog - I'm thinking on contacting Deathwalker personally as I do not want to be the admin who ends up banning someone who doesn't deserve it yet I also don't want to be the guy who allowed a massive flamewar to erupt on his watch (thank god you are around) Inferno Pendragon 00:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Clean Up just thought I would let you guys know we were approved by the Community Team, who are going to help us update the wiki a bit (helping make the front page look a bit more up-to-date and so forth) - if you have any ideas for changes you'd like made please let me know Queen Misery 00:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC) can you help me edit category religious villians. just to update you guys a bit on the clean up I asked for - the content team uploaded a background for the wiki (hope you guys like it) and will be updating the frontpage in time (layout) Queen Misery 23:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) News could you please keep an eye on this user? http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mmprcrip <-- I have left a message and hopefully they listen but I just want other admins to keep an eye out in case they ignore me, although a regular contributor they seem to treat the wiki more as a Photo Dump than a wiki and create far, far too many pictures: it's not a large offense but has caused problems in layout (hopefully my message will of sorted things out, if not I just wanted other admins to be aware) Queen Misery 22:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hola my name is Nic and I'm a of the Wikia Content Team. Just wanted to let you know that your main page needs tweaked so that the right hand column will display a 300x200 ad or a 300x600 ad depending on the situation. The rest of the main page will look the same except some of the content will be slightly pushed down a little. - Wagnike2 16:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) A Pleasure getting involved! Thank you my friend for allowing me! All is well Hey how are ya doin'? I've already fixed the pages of the other Devil May Cry 2 villains and made their info and stuff a bit shorter and more simplistic. & I'm sorry if I made you upset or anything with that crap. No hard feelings? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I have recently created some new pages, however I do not know how to get infoboxes. Could you please help me? Thank you but I am having difficulty adding pictures to the infobox, how do I do it? Where is that is exactly? I wanted to do it with the infobox and I typed in what I thought was the file and the size but the picture does not appear. Could you be more specific? I did put a picture. Look, I am on the infobox. It is saying image file and image size. Is that the correct place? If so tell me what to type please. Thank you for all your help but I still am unable to do it. Could you do it please? Sure, thank you very much :)) I have a new Villain for you! Just E-mail back and I'll tell you all about her! 07:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC) If we could add a make-beileve Villain!Vicki Payne 07:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) verify please.. I added this character Hyde (Jekyll) to the Destroyers category but I need some verification.. does a killer who murders people randomly (and often, I may add) count? or is it best put in a different category? he's nowhere near the level of power most of the others on that list seem to be so I was just wondering.. thanks 23:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) alright, I've moved him to Homicidal maniac instead - thanks for replying 23:40, November 17, 2011 (UTC) could you please remove this page? Joe Jackson - although the contributor does make some points the last line makes it especially "troll" like in my eyes and since this was a real-life individual this was obviously designed to be controversial at best and trolling at worst (also terms such as dimwit and whatnot for a real individual seems inappropriate) 00:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Question I was wondering, how do you make the category adding item found on most pages in this wiki? Thanks in advance for telling me. (Demonic voice: ) Have a nice day. *Laughs evil and disappears.* Skqueeble 17:36, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I mean the bar found at the bottom of pages listing the types of villain that someone/thing is. I've seen it on the bottom of some users' profile pages and I was wondering how to add it to a pages. Skqueeble 23:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion, cleanup There are a huge number of articles and a huger number of categories under Candidate for Deletion right now, many of which are downright insulting to exist (Such as "Selfish Villains", "Sore Losers", "Villains turned good" and the equally redundant "Villains turned to the light side" to name a few). Many of these have been there for MONTHS with people continuing to add pages to the categories that shouldn't exist and pages that are clearly typos remaining there. I.E.: Nobody's been deleting anything! You're an admin, please do something! Moleman 9000'' 02:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC)'' just a heads-up to be mindful of anyone with Icekid, Alacron or Offcampusstudent in their user-name: seems an inter-wiki vandal / sock-puppet has got all worked up and gone on a roaring rampage of "revenge" (I have blocked the offender but felt you as an admin should be aware in case he creates a new account under a new name) Inferno Pendragon 03:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, I might try one day. But thank you for the request. Kaileena Kaileena was first started as a villain in Warrior Within. Tim Auke Kools 15:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Unnecessary? Why was the Article; Hydra King unnecessary? It is a boss in God of War and it is what it's called.William J. Hawkins 13:52, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I've worked an entire week on that article man! Hercules You say God of War is the only media where Hercules is a villain? you are wrong sir - so I will inform you of this: *Hercules (DC) granted he is now an anti-hero but he is still a rapist and a very hateful character in the eyes of Wonder Woman, the Hercules in God of War wasn't so much a villain as a warrior trying to impress the Gods (like the real Hercules). Sorry to snap but you need to listen when people say this instead of reverting their edits - even admins can make mistakes you know. The Voice 09:07, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Wait, you deleted my Vlad III page two? Do you know how much time I put in these??? You throw it away like dump! Why? I work on these hard. An one or two pages more doesn't hurt you, does it! Why do you throw the pages I make away? hi im new to this wiki so i may be a little bad can u help me any is free to help ty Hello again. Sorry to be an inconvience but could you fix the picture of my Ninzam Toth page? I need your help Hello there. Can you please have a look at this? As an admin and a long-running contributor, your contribution would be really useful. Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire 01:06, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey there. Can you please help removing articles from one of those stupid fake categories? It's a friggin' mess out there! Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Categories Heya! Due to the sheer amount of categories, I decided to make the list from A to E and discuss that first. All categories at once would be too much and too daunting for us to be able to discuss anything about it. The list can be found here, so I would appreciate it if you would have a look and give opinions. Thanks! [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 12:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Captainbrady isn't listening There's someone named; Captainbrady. I constantly tell him that the Sleeping Man from Home Alone 2 is not a villain, but He's not listening. If you tell him something maybe he'd listen. William J. Hawkins 19:57, April 13, 2012 (UTC) i get your good coment my friend bye Is it possible to undo The Millennium Earl page? I accidentally erased all the information...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 13:49, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Wait, never mind. Sorry, got confused with the redirection page...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 13:53, May 7, 2012 (UTC) added a topic I need some help I recently uploaded Urien, Adon from Street Fighter on this wiki, and since you know quite a bit on the Street Fighter characters, I think you can add more info onto these articles, plus the Juri article. Plus are Cody Travers, and Q from Street Fight villains? I have been in the Street Fighter Wiki and I asked the same question, but I haven't gotten an answer yet on Cody Travers and Q are villains. Plus, I thought Adon was a villain, it said it on the Street Fighter Wiki. William J. Hawkins 22:50, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry, my mistake. Maybe, I meant someone put Adon on the Street Fighter Template, so I'd assumed that Adon was a villain. But, again is Q and Cody Travers counted as villains? Since they both hide from the law, Q loves to kill, and Cody fights others because he's bored. William J. Hawkins 23:04, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Our banner... ...is getting old and could be better. Currently, it shows Carnage, Lizard, some guy I don't know (seriously, who is that?), Megatron, Dr. Doom, Kefka Palazzo, Jafar, Ursula and Mr. Burns. Of those nine villains that are used to symbolize our site currently, 3 are from Marvel (including 2 from Spider Man) and 2 are from Disney. I propose a new banner that features more sensible villain choices that represent a broader range of things. Here's how I see it: 10 Villains 1. A Disney Villain. Either one of the two on the current banner or Frollo. 2. A Marvel Villain. Probably either Dr. Doom, Green Goblin or Thanos. 3. The Joker: Top DC villain by a long shot. 4. A live action movie villain from a COMPLETELY ORIGINAL movie (not based on anything else). Darth Vader would be my first choice. 5. A more obscure Complete Monster, and I mean MAJOR Complete Monster. Like AM or Big Brother. 6. Bowser, representing video games. 7. An anime villain, Frieza would be my first choice. 8. A real–life villain. The most obvious choice would be Hitler. 9. A (Western) television cartoon villain. I wouldn't suggest Mr. Burns because he's not very serious most of the time. Possibly Megatron, but the cartoon version of him rather than the one on the current banner. Hell, even Discord would do. 10. A literary villain. Maybe Sauron or Voldemort. PLEASE REPLY ON MY PAGE. Moleman 9000'' 22:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC)'' Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 7:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) added to the talk page Nnoitra Gilga Why'd you get rid of the category of Scythemen on Nnoitra Gilga? It clearly says, and I quote, "Like all Arrancar, he can enter his Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Santa Teresa, with the release command, "Pray". When he does so, Nnoitra gains greater power and strength and four arms, each of which carries an enormous scythe." added to the talk page Nnoitra Gilga Why'd you get rid of the category of Scythemen on Nnoitra Gilga? It clearly says, and I quote, "Like all Arrancar, he can enter his Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Santa Teresa, with the release command, "Pray". When he does so, Nnoitra gains greater power and strength and four arms, each of which carries an enormous scythe." Venage237 15:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Wolverine Villains Should the Category:Wolverine Villains stay? Because I've been debating with ResonX in order to keep this Category on this wikipedia. Venage237 13:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC) majin, does this wiki allow the addition of audio files to articles? ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 18:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) how do you vote for people in the villains for headlines, i know where the page i but what do you do to add your vote for it? ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 17:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Deleting Links Why? Just add them AFTER the pages are made. Nobody likes to have things we don't have yet. Tremorfan94 Prompt them? When I see a red link, I don't think "Hey, maybe I should make that page!" Me? I think we should remove it then re-add it when the page is made. Besides, if you don't want the links removed, why don't you make the pages then? That would make sense why you kept them there then. Tremorfan94 1) Then ask someone else to if you don't have the time. 2) Because it's oh-so difficult to add brackets. 3) And I care what everyone else thinks? It's a simple edit, hardly anyone notices when I do remove red links. Don't get the wrong vibe; I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just justifying what I did. I've removed red links and/or fixed them before. Why is it a problem now? Tremorfan94 Getting out of hand? What are you talking about? You seem to be the only one who's concerned about it. I highly doubt anyone else minds. Like I said, it's not hard to readd them. I've yet to hear a real problem with what I did. It just sounds like, "I don't you doing that now stop." Sorry if that was rude, but honestly, that's all I'm hearing. Tremorfan94 Excuse me? All I was doing was trying to help the edit the wiki. I don't understand how it is "unnecessary". And I did listen to you about it. If I didn't, I wouldn't even care to respond to you. Actually, come to think about it, I only did respond because you're admin who I thought deserved some respect. As stated, I wasn't trying to be rude at all. I just didn't see your side of logic on this issue. Sorry for wasting your time then. Tremorfan94 Alrighty then. I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone noticed the small changes. I hope this won't have to be a problem in the future then. I guess I'll stop then, for now. Tremorfan94 hi im on lots of wikis if you want find out more about gut then come to the ice age wiki ResonX ResonX is being nothing but trouble. I constantily tell not to do certain things but He's been ignoring me. I'm not the only one. There are several others that cant stand ResonX's editting. Can you do something to him? He's driving me nuts!! I'd appreicate it MajinAbura. Venage237 19:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Venage237 has been REPEATEDLY removing the deletion candidate template from a page he created. That is against the rules. Yet he claims I am in the wrong. Moleman 9000'' 20:15, August 2, 2012 (UTC)'' Thank you Oh, Thank you MajinAbura. That User was beginning to annoy me. Hopefully he'll learn his lesson. Venage237 20:19, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Well yeah, but how excately can I do that? All the infomation was in that one article and know it's all gone. If the article wasn't deleted before and I copied and pasted it on another article I could've save it. Venage237 20:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Wolverine Villains I have a question, should the category; Wolverine Villains stay? I believe that it should stay because there are multiple villains that Wolverine himself has encountered, and Wolverine is well known. ResonX believes that the category should be deleted and I'm trying to keep it on. After all Queen Misery was the one who added this category to this wiki. And I'm not one of those people who try to mess with her and her decisions. So should the category stay? (please say yes). Venage237 16:12, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I agree that if Wolverine has villains that he alone fights, then there should be a category for them. So I say keep it. MajinAbura (talk) 17:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) But the thing is: HE DOESN'T. He's just a spinoff of X–Men who goes around fighting random villains. Even if there are villains only he has fought, they're just random one–time people. Moleman 9000'' 17:45, August 4, 2012 (UTC)'' Uh, Yes he does, Moleman 9000 Wolverine has many villains he's fought. Azrael, Deadpool, Lady Deathstrike, Omega Red, Strikeforce X, Silver Samurai, technically Sabretooth, Razor-Fist, Uncegila, Zaran, Mister X, Citadel, Mauvais, and much more. So can the Category Wolverine Villains be locked from ResonX? I'd appericate it MajinAbura. Venage237 17:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I won't go that far. ResonX isnt an admin so he can't do anything drastic to the category. If he does do anything, I will block it from him. MajinAbura (talk) 17:59, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Most of the villains Wolverine has fought that aren't X–Men villains are enemies of OTHER Marvel superheroes. If you took away all the villains in that category that have ONLY ever fought Wolverine, there wouldn't be enough left for the category to stand on its own. That's why we're deleting "Iron Fist Villains" and "Moon Knight Villains". Even Punisher and Ghost Rider, who aren't very popular, have their own unique rogues galleries. Not Wolverine. And again, what happened to the "One category per franchise" rule? By that rule, shouldn't ALL subcategories of Marvel be deleted? In any case, Wolverine is a recurring character who, outside of X–Men, mainly makes guest appearances in other major series. That does not make him a franchise on his own like Spider–Man or X–Men. Moleman 9000'' 20:31, August 4, 2012 (UTC)'' The Purple Knight Thanks for the welcome. I wish to report Moleman 9000 I notice is he's been acting like a total jerk. I recomend banning. 'AmethystKnight' All I did was undo a flagrantly stupid series of edits that you know were obviously not valid. Moleman 9000'' 19:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC)'' RE: Complaints Yes. I'm sorry for what I just said to him & all I did was helpin' for fillin' in some missing info and some trivial facts on the Curaré page. I went little too harsh on that & I apologized. It'll ever never happened. :-( You have my word. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:49, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Titan Joker Should Titan Joker stay on this wiki? ResonX is trying to get it deleted, but I believe it should stay. So, should it? Venage237 19:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, can I at least rename the Titan Joker to the Titan Joker on Joker (Arkham Asylum) page? I don't know how to do it, but I've seen it been done on other wikis, where one types something, and, instead of having it's own seperate page, it goes to another page and then goes to a heading. If you know what I'm talking about. Venage237 20:04, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi I need help editing my profileJohngleason85 (talk) 20:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I need help editing my profile it's really confusing and I don't want to give away too much information. Do you understand what i'm saying.Johngleason85 (talk) 21:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh i'm sorry I just want to know what to do when you add you're favorite villains. I need help adding my favorite villains 21:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Johngleason85 (talk) Thank youJohngleason85 (talk) 21:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Ducklover123 Dear MajinAbura, there is a contributor to this wiki who goes by Ducklover123. He keeps on adding The Devil to the complete monster category even though he was told that he couldn't add either complete monster or absolute evil to religious figures. Could you please block him? Yours truly, robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 21:55, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Hi MajinAbura, did you write the page about Puppetino? Have you seen the film? Renn79 (talk) 21:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. Sorry, I've only just joined wikia and I'm not sure how it works. It's just after I edited the page about Puppetino, a message came to me from your username, so I assumed I'd written on something you'd created. Could you enlighten me on how this works at all? Many thanks. 22:53, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Renn79 (talk) Help me an article Since your an expert on making and improving articles, could you help me expand the Kurama article? I'd appreicate it MajinAbura. Venage237 23:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot, mate. Renn79 (talk) 23:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Kurama (Naruto) Hey, not bad, Though I think you do great jobs on creating and editting pages. Thanks MajinAbura for helping me with the Kurama Page. Though if I did have one complain, it would be the following ; I thought that Kurama was a male not asexual. Since in the English Dub Kurama clearly has a male voice. Venage237 12:27, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Eric Harris Page Hey there, can you lock Eric Harris' page so only admins can edit it? People are removing categories for no reason and adding stupid ones that are irrelavent to his page. I've already had to remove and re-add nearly all the categories from his page twice now and it's becoming extremely frustrating. Tremorfan94 Thank you. Tremorfan94 Invitation. You have been specialy selected to test the Godzilla Role Playing Wiki. Please read the rules carefully. Thank you. -FD22 Please reconsider my invitation, you are one of three selected wiki users from all over, for your specific attributes. -FD22 Multiple Naruto Villains Can you help me fix the Kimimaro page? I just deleted most of what was on the page, because it was plagirised. I added a little bit but I don't know much of the Naruto series. So can you help me improve the page? Venage237 16:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Or, on second thougth, could you help me with multiple Naruto villains such as Sasori, Deidara, Orochimaru, Kisame Hoshigaki and all the members of Sound Four, Sakon & Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Tayuya, and maybe Gaara? Some are OK, but I think they could be better. Venage237 17:33, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I have noticed that many, many Naruto pages had been added recently but I don't know by whom and I must admit that I did not took the time to check them all. It can come to mind that they are added by the same unabashed plagiarist or by someone rather lazy. I myself rewrote the Gaara and Nagato page the best I could but I don't know if this is enough. Balthus Dire (talk) 17:41, August 21, 2012 (UTC) About the Nagato Plagiarism Actually, it was I who did rephrase and reword the entire page, which was before then a TOTAL plagiarism, while removing large chuncks of text and rewritting the parts I could explain best. I did the same some times before to the Giygas page. Truth to be told, this is quite an old shame because I fould myself unable to rewrite it entirely to make it a totally satisfying page. Balthus Dire (talk) 17:33, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Ratash I know I've been asking for your help quite a bit MajinAbura, but, since you creates the articles of villains from thr Prince of Persia video games, could you help me with the Ratash page? Venage237 21:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Metal Gear Solid villains MajinAbura, can you help me with some of the Metal Gear Solid villains? Some are Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov, Shagohod, Sergei Gurlukovich, Screaming Mantis, Crying Wolf, Laughing Octopus, Raging Raven, Beauty and the Beast Unit, Ramon Galvez Mena, Fortune, and Hot Coldman. I'm not asking to do them all at once, but since you're one of the best article maker on this Wiki and you know the Metal Gear series you seem the best one to finish these articles. I highly appreiciate it. Venage237 19:32, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Gabriel Belmonte Dear MajinAbura, can you please block Gabriel Belmonte? He's spamming categories, making One-Line Articles, and he even edited on a Admin's profile! Garfield1601 (talk) 21:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Would you consider it crossing the Moral Event Horizon for a Teenager to hack into her older cousin's profile and talk nasty to his girlfriend ruining his relationship with his girlfriend? Changes to Mechanically Modified and Gadgeteers I've made some changes to Mechanically Modified and Gadgeteers categories - as well as revived the Cyborgs: as an admin I think you should look over the changes and judge for yourself BloodPony (talk) 05:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC) in that case you should make a category for Advanced Tech-Users or Unconventional Tech-Users rather than clump them together with "Mechanically Modified" - wearing a power-suit (such as Iron-Man) or plugging yourself into a computer is not the same as altering your physical make-up permanently BloodPony (talk) 12:02, September 11, 2012 (UTC) also on an unrelated note, I was wondering - should a human who has died and went to Hell be considered a demon or not for the purpose of this wiki? I ask this because a lot of Marvel villains have this trait in more obscure comics (going to Hell and being revived etc) - do damned souls like that count as demons upon their return or not? BloodPony (talk) 12:20, September 11, 2012 (UTC) OK - I was wondering because Adolf Hitler (Marvel) held the position of "Head of Tortures" in Mephiso's Hell prior to his rebirth as Hate-Monger, which made me wonder if he would (technically) count as a demon - like Coldsteel did (who was a revived Stalin) BloodPony (talk) 15:44, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Um, MajinAbura, there's madness going on the Heroes Wiki. Please ban the user who created the Thomas episodes on the Heroes Wiki. Here's the link to this idiot: http://protagonist.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.77.205.48 Garfield1601 (talk) 02:36, September 16, 2012 (UTC) the sorrow The Sorrow Hey, MajinAbura, why was the Sorrow from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater deleted? I thought he was a villain since he was a member of the Boss' Cobra Unit. Venage237 19:14, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I have Two Questions MajinAbura, Can you help me finish the Poison, and the Andore pages? And second, if I uploaded a page Oni from Street Fighter would it be deleted since he's Akuma, or rather his alter-ego? Venage237 17:52, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay I just uploaded a picture of Oni. You can do whatever you want to the picture MajinAbura. PS, thanks for expanding thes pages I uploaded. Venage237 19:00, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Can you please ban Crayzee Dawg 101? He's spamming the "Fan Villains" category on pages that don't qualify. Also, he added the "Humans" category to Animal Villains, in which Humans may be mammals but are not animals. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:51, October 21, 2012 (UTC) TheSitcomLover Can you keep an eye on a contributor named TheSitcomLover? He's been renaming certain pages such as King Cold, to Cold, Captain Ginyu into Ginyu, and a few others. I managed to renamed the pages back into their orginal names, but I have a feeling that he won't stop. Venage237 16:21, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay can you ban TheSitcomLover? He's renamed at least 10, maybe even more pages, by removing words with Chief, King, Captain, Lady, Colonel, Master and so forth, and he needs to stop. Venage237 19:58, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Rainbowman I have decided to give Rainbowman a second chance, which means I overrided your block - please don't take this personally as I didn't do it to offend you or cause trouble: I have informed him of why copying is not permitted and I will take responsibility, if he continues to copy directly from other wikis I will block him again.. I guess I wish to see if he is sincere about wishing to contribute or not, hopefully he is but I thought you should be aware regardless as I know it can be annoying if other admins undo blocks (from personal experience) without giving a reason Queen Misery (talk) 22:55, November 13, 2012 (UTC) New picture Hi there. Could you do a job for me and it is to replace thecurrent picture of Jafar with the one shown Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 14:33, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Jafar That doesn't matter. I just wanted him to be his current self. You could always put the infobox picture by his first appearence Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 18:20, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you please ban Consus, the Erudite God‏ from the wiki, permanently? He edited my user page and added me to insulting categories. Ban this idiot, permanently. Also, add him to? the Complete Monster, Incompetent Villains, Dimwits, Cowards and Weaklings categories. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Insult? I thought I was helping. I mean the other stuff? he listed isn't exactly flattering. I just guessed he was what Iisted. Not that anything was wrong with it, I was just adding onConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:07, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I know now. I cleared everything up with Garfield. Now we are having a discussion over what defines a villian and if we are villians.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:59, November 26, 2012 (UTC) The Governor Hey I have a new villain we can add to Villains Wiki. He is the Governor from The Walking Dead. Can we add him.Johngleason85 (talk) 00:53, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I know it's just I kept looking for one but I could never find him, so that why I'm asking.Johngleason85 (talk) 01:16, November 29, 2012 (UTC) 'Complete Monster' Hey I wanted to ask you this, people keep removing Complete Monster from villains that I think deserve it. Should it stay that way.Johngleason85 (talk) 22:17, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Cartoons I love Toons. Jafar experimentation Is there anywhere on pages you can experiment? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 20:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcoming How do you find out which page has been edited by a new member? Predictable as Ever (talk) 18:27, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Maybe not you in particular but how do admins know? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 18:36, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, MajinAbura! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:30, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Brothers the relationship between Amon and Tarrlok is similar of Korean series Bridal Mask by --Jinierules (talk) 05:43, January 11, 2013 (UTC) i mean in Bridal Mask during Japanese occupation of Korea there was two brothers - Lee Kang San and Lee Kang-to. Lee Kang-san (Amon) who is mentally retrained who is actually Bridal Mask, a masked fighter who saved Koreans from hands by Japanese and another one - Lee Kang-to (Tarrlok) is pro-Japanese officer who obsessed for captured Bridal Mask before he become second bridal mask after his brother's death. i notice the similar of the relationship by --Jinierules (talk) 06:10, January 11, 2013 (UTC) in last episode of Korra i found out Amon was water bender and brother of Tarrlok who hide identity for begin fugitive's son on hand Kang-to realized that own brother is bridal mask after he shot to death and lost their mother. his friendship with Kimura Shunji is stained not because Shunji's father and brother were police officers but they shared for same girl Oh Mok-dan who was daughter of freedom fighter also Kang-to's long-lost childhood sweetheart by --Jinierules (talk) 06:24, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Can you keep an eye on Robinsonbecky? He edited Crayzee Dawg 101's userpage by adding him to the "Incompetent Villains" category, however CD101 removed it thankfully. Garfield1601 (talk) 05:10, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Screaming Mantis Could you help me improve the Screaming Mantis page? I did everything I could But there still more tha needs to be added. I'd appreciate it MajinAbura. Venage237 12:30, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Problems at Protagnoist wikia Hey the protagonist wikia maid the heros main characters in big goods and the Big Goods as Bigger Goods, is that okay? so we maid The Hero and The Heavy as foils,with Big Good and Big Bad as counterparts and the Bigger Good and Bigger Bad. I ask again is that okay?Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 18:55, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Well yeah the people added Ichigo and Naruto as Big Goods so can you convince them that the Hero and Big Good are the counterparts to Big Bad and Bigger Bad?Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 23:29, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Also I added the heavy on the villains Requesting Admin intervention I'm not sure if there's some kind of process on this Wiki for this kind of thing, but I appear to be caught in an edit war with a fellow editor on this wiki named User:Chad Roberts. The article in question is Pyro (Team Fortress 2). The information in question is down in the Trivia section. The problem is, the information in question has no actual source material for it. He is adding information that has nothing to back it up; it's pretty much just speculation. I attempted to remove the information in question and spruce up the tone of the speculation in the other parts, but this user took my edits very personally and has left me some very angry comments on my talk page for continuing to remove it. This clearly isn't going to go anywhere other than a back-and-forth revert war. Like I said, I'm not sure if there's a process for this. Just let me know about whatever I have to do or not do next and I'll get back to you! Thanks! PlayingWithMahWii (talk) 19:47, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for your help and the timely response. I am glad that a solution could be reached for this problem. PlayingWithMahWii (talk) 23:44, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Hanzo Steinbach here, the artist behind the Adon vs Sagat image i made last year for the SF Tribute on Game Art HQ.com I made that fan art for that website alone, please remove http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/File:Adon-vs-Sagat-sf-tribute-entry-on-game-art-hq-by-MetalHanzo.jpg from this wikia and use any other of the many many Sagat fan art pieces to illustrate the character here Greets, Hanzo Adon vs Sagat Image from me Hello, Hanzo Steinbach here, the artist behind the Adon vs Sagat image i made last year for the SF Tribute on Game Art HQ.com I made that fan art for that website alone, please remove http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/File:Adon-vs-Sagat-sf-tribute-entry-on-game-art-hq-by-MetalHanzo.jpg from this wikia and use any other of the many many Sagat fan art pieces to illustrate the character here Greets, Hanzo Can you please delete the Giygas/Gallery page and most of its photos? They are disturbing and non-canon. Also, please ban the user who put them on here. Garfield1601 (talk) 02:41, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Question About Composing First Person Articles Hi, almost a year ago you left a message on my talk page about how I could ask for help on anything Wiki-oriented and, if it's not a problem, I finally have a question. I was wanting to compose a First-Person Article, but its respective page noted that the Wiki only permitted a few. I'm wondering if this means I have to ask permission from an Admin, so I figured since you left a comment on my talk page, I thought I'd ask you. As for the article in question, I was wondering if I could write a First Person Article for the character of Jakabok Botch, the demonic villain protagonist of Clive Barker's metafictional work Mister B. Gone who is trapped within the book itself and directly speaks to the reader, in a manner akin to Deadpool albeit not in a comical fashion for the most part. For reference, I was thinking of composing his article along the lines of the TV Tropes pages of Mister B. Gone, wherein they are written as though Botch is speaking directly to the User in a manner similar to the book. Just wondering if you were the person to ask. And I'm sorry if this causes any inconvenience. Thanks again for the offer of help. Saffronpanther (talk) 06:12, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Gi Joe Villains um you didn't add live action selection of Gi Joe and i add it for Baroness and Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe) by --Jinierules (talk) 14:29, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Mystery User Hello. Am I gettin' this correctly, the real name of the user translated to "Nihongo" in English? The same guy who hasn't reponded back to any of our e-mails & help out with the diting problems here on the Villains Wiki. Just concerned. That's all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) You are a villain fan? Wow, you really seem to be a villain fan Madaragoku13 (talk) 05:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC)Madaragoku13 Metal Gear Solid Villains Hey MajinAbura, could you help me with various Metal Gear Solid villains, such as Arsenal Gear, and Screaming Mantis? Venage237 16:14, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Can you ban RandomDudeDude? He constantly spams categories on pages that don't qualify. Garfield1601 (talk) 03:04, March 11, 2013 (UTC) For example, Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy). Can you also ban Darthraner83? He's spamming the "Villains who wanted revenge" category that should be deleted because it's a copy of "Seeker of Vengeance". Garfield1601 (talk) 22:17, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Problem Mfaccas keeps making pages of his villain fan characters (Coloruculent, Grievine, Flamingreedy, and Pelicantankerous so far) and completely ignores the rules of not putting fan creations on the wiki. Can you do something about him please? -- Aura24 (talk) 01:29, March 13, 2013 (UTC) TheSitcomLover I have a feeling that TheSitcomLover is up to his old tricks again and unnecessarily renaming pages. He's already done it to Were-Rabbit and Shadow (Positoss). Can someone PLEASE tell him to stop? Rangerkid51 07:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Arkham the Town We're only talking about the town, not the villain which the DMC bad guy Arkham was named after. Look it up on the search engine & see for yourself. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:53, April 2, 2013 (UTC) StarWizardWars Hey, I've been noticing that StarWizardWars has been spamming a bunch of unnesessary to all of his NEWBIEMODDER Star Wars pages, like many of them have been "Evil Organization", "About Villains", "Dark Magic", "Villains by Power", etc. Please tell him to stop, it's really annoying. Rangerkid51 10:36, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I'm the one who removed those categories from those pages. He keeps doing it. Rangerkid51 21:03, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Categories Thank you for the suggestion, but I think I'll stop adding these categories into my pages if you want me to. I think they've got enough anyway. I've already spoken to Rangerkid51 about it because I knew about it cause I checked on this page when I found out. P.S. It was a pleasure to do my first edit to the Pitch page. StarWizardWars. Fan made villain added User:Duncanmetcalf repeatedly adds in a fan character villain from a DeviantArt comic of The Amazing World of Gumball called Dark Gumball. -- Aura24 (talk) 06:09, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Pitch page Hi, how you're doing? Hey, I was just visiting the Pitch page and then, all of the writing just wasn't there any more. I don't understand it nor do I have anything to do with this, but my only theory about it is that someone must have removed everything from the page. Though you ought to know. StarWizardWars (talk). Oh, okay. My mistake. Well, thank u I just thought that u ought to know. See ya around. StarWizardWars. Protection Hey I wanted to know if you can lock my page to prevent people from making edits on it. Someone keeps editing my page. Can you fix this thanks! MegamanZero0002 (talk) 23:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Garfield 1601 Garfield 1601 seems to think that Pitch is dead (not) cause he isn't believed in anymore. Could u please tell him otherwise since he's not listening to me? StarWizardWars (talk). Put "Scar (Disney)" in the "Male Villains" category and then remove the "Doctors and Scientists" category from all pages Can you put "Scar (Disney)" in the Male Villains category and then could you remove the "Doctors and Scientists" category from all the pages, please? Because "Doctors and Scientists" is pretty much the same deal as Mad Scientist and Evil Genius. Maurice Roberge 13:15, May 20, 2013 (UTC) New Category Idea Hello, I proposed an idea for a new category to Balthus Dire, I know (quite rightly) all new categories have been banned, but I felt that this one should be the exception. And although he thought the idea was interesting, he was worried that if he made an exception it would encourage dozens of other users to bombard with more and more categories, unnecessary ones, unless ones, already deleted ones etc. As such he told me to ask the other Admins first and if many of them approve, an exception can be made. As such here is my idea: I've been thinking, there is an Empowered Villains category, shouldn't there be a Depowered Villains Category? After all a lot of villains are defeated by having there powers stripped. What do you think of the idea? General MGD 109 (talk) 15:52, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for replying, so far I've only heard positive things about this idea, hopefully it will be allowed. General MGD 109 (talk) 16:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Jack Cayman Hey, MajinAbura, may I ask why Jack Cayman was deleted? Doesn't he technially qualify as an Protagonist Villain, seeing how he enjoys killing? And yes, he did help the FBI, or some sort of police organization to try to take down Deathwatch, but didn't he clearly said at the end of the game that he only helped them so he could get back into the game and kill some more? I'm jusdt asking. Venage237 14:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Heroes Wiki I got a message from Queen Misery on the Heroes Wiki (also known as Protagonist Wikia), sayin' she's now takin' it over since the wiki's owner Mini-Me has left it like completely defenseless & in neglect & she needs help from all of us to commence what we now called the "Category Purge" by gettin' rid of every pi$$-poor redundant category on the Heroes Wiki just like we did here on the Villains Wiki. We also gotta reach out to every user to chip in & help out there. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, June 23, 2013 (UTC) i just wanted to ask you to check out the wiki i created and tell me what you think you can also leave a character suggestion on my wall. its called tv and video ame wars wiki. Brian Griffin Does Brian Griffin count as a villain? someone is attempting to delete that page, but I believe he qualifies as a villain. Venage237 15:51, June 28, 2013 (UTC) You should read the trivia Aizen Trivia *His final form resembles The Great Red Dragon as painted by William Blake. **And like Satan he manages to deceive nearly everyone in Soul Society(a place similar to heaven) with his good nature until the very last minute; leads an army of Hollows(creatures similar to demons) in a quest to overthrow God (the actual God) with his Pride being the reason for his villainy, started off as a soul reaper(a being with a similar role to an angel) before leaving to rule Hueco Mundo(a place similar to hell), and demonstrated a nigh-omniscient level of planning mixed in with numerous petty acts of cruelty, and his ultimate fate, sealed away in the deepest darkest dungeon Soul Society has, unable to move with his arrogance increasing his sentence, similar to how Satan is trapped in the ninth circle in The Divine Comedy. Aizen Hueco Mundo is the Hell-Dimension which is ruled by Aizen a Fallen Soul Reaper and a Fallen Soul Reaper is an equivalent of a Fallen Angel which is what Satan is and he is a Fallen Angel who takes over the Hell-Dimension and Falls due to Pride and Aizen's Fall Mirror Divine Comedy Satan so yeah he fits more of Satan than anything and even TVTrope accepts him as Satan. Can you meet me on the chat if you can? http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm licensed to chill 22:10, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, why have Balthus Dire delete my page about the unknown Disney Villain? Perhaps you know the Villain's name? Please help me if you can. Malefiz2013 (talk) 00:22, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Malefiz2013 Question How do I create a new template for a category? Fireball99 (talk) 21:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC)Fireball99 Templates No I mean like the ones for Batman Villains. The sections that go on the bottom of a page that is part of that category. OK. I won't do that again. New Templates How can I create a new template for a category like the ones for batman or superman villains? Fireball99 (talk) 02:41, July 31, 2013 (UTC)Fireball99 RE: How do I find a template page? YOU CAN NOT GET RID OF BREAK DOWN! NEVER!!!The Truth Has Come! (talk) 06:42, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, MajinAbura. I've come to tell you about some new user here called The Truth has Come! and when I went to visit my friend's (B1bl1kal's) profile to get to his talk page from there, I discovered that The Truth has Come! has screwed up his profile. Could you please stop this guy The Truth has Come! from doing this because I think that he might continue this with other's profiles. StarWizardWars. July 31 18:22 2013 (UTC) Keep Mandarin in Iron Man 3 with both Ben Kingsley and Guy Pearce shown to avoid Conflit I like you to make sure Ben Kingsley and Guy Pearce are both presented in the Iron Man 3 section of the Mandarin (Marvel) page. I don't like people using someone who completely violates the character/ThorStrikes (talk) 03:45, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Redirect for Categories? Hi, MajinAbura. I just got one question if you don't mind. Don't cha judge me! 16:35, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Quick question: Is it possible that you can do a redirect for the categories and their names as the same for the articles? True or false? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:40, August 11, 2013 (UTC) That's ok. I'll ask the others because the whole idea about it is all new to me. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:50, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hbk2221 Could you please ban Hbk2221? He still keeps mouthin' off & pickin' fights with other users & now he even yelled & cussed @ me for something I didn't do. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:01, August 12, 2013 (UTC) You mean his user page or something? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:15, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh. I all know is that he was obsessing over his category "Rosario + Vampire's Villains" which he should've finished it in time to make a total of 20 or more articles as the rules explained instead of spendin' his time being angry & shoutin' at people. & that he suddenly talks smack & being disrespectful towards Garfield1601, Robinsbecky, VJF&RMF & StarWizardWars on their own talk pages. He even wrote some ridiculous & negative comments on my talkpage, accusin' me of spamming. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:40, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I appreciate it, MajinAbura. & I'm sorry to hear about the The Truth Has Come!/The Truth Has Come Again! situation & the way that weird troll talked to you, about doo doo or whatever goin' on in his/her sick little mind while ruinin' pages & messin' on the Villains Wiki. It was inapproperiate. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:10, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Don't disrespect me, asshole. I don't get why people like you are threathening others over the internet. Which is pretty hilarous to me. Stop bothering me plz. Don't bother commenting on my page, I probably might not bother reading it. This idiocy is slightly wearing on me. I'm trying to move away from this BS and people like yourself just don't when to shut the hell up. The people that are "complaining" are the shit starters. I'm just minding my business. God damn... Hbk2221 (talk) 01:05, August 13, 2013 (UTC)hbk2221 Category Spammer A user named Larry.z.eata keeps adding the Complete Monster category to redeemed villains such as Darth Stewie and Lizard even though he was told more than once that Complete Monsters are incapable of redeeming themselves. Please tell him to stop, maybe he'll listen to you.Tearface (talk) 07:30, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Disambig Pages There is page named Captain Hook (Shrek) that was created by CaptainBrady but ResonX redirect it to the main Captain Hooks in the past. Recently, Garfield1601 restored the page because he redeems himself in the story. I agree with ResonX that it doesn't deserve its own page because there are few adaptations of Hook that redeem themselves (such as Epic Mickey version) and we have the status dependent on version category. He is also a minor character in the film that is similar to the other Captain Hooks. If we did create different pages for one character based on status instead of major differences, wouldn't we be creating pages for every( Injustice Gods Amongs Us, Lego etc.) version of the Joker and seperate pages for the book and film version of Peter Pettigrew. What are your thoughts on this article?Tearface (talk) 08:27, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Please stop Tearface from redirecting the Captain Hook (Shrek) to Captain James Hook. Many articles need variations, and Captain James Hook is one of them. I mean, check out how many categories there are. There are a lot of them. Dan Vs. Rocks! 19:54, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Can you please protect my userpage? I just don't want people editing my user page. Please tell Wombat973 that he is not allowed to edit other people's userpages. Dan Vs. Rocks! 01:11, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Plankton Can you remove the category Doctors and Scientists from the Plankton page please? Doctors and Scientists category is one of those unwanted and categories set for deletion and the page is protected. Also, it's B1bl1kal's 26th birthday today, be sure to wish him happy birthday. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 20:51, September 23, 2013 (UTC).